Cherry Blossoms in the Moonlight
by The Shadow in the Dark
Summary: Ichigo and Kattoumaru had been friends for 2 years, but will they become more, or become less? this is rated M for language and sexual reference.
1. How it Began

"Hey, Chad, Uryuu, there's a new student." Ichigo said, noticing me walk into the school campus.  
"She looks pretty." Uryuu commented, seeing my face.

"I'll go talk to her, " Ichigo said, approching me.  
"Hey, " I said as he walked up to me.

"So, what's your name?"  
"Inu-Kattoumaru Itacho, but you can call me Kattoumaru. " "Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you, Kattoumaru."

"So, do you live with family?" he asked as he and I walked over to his friends.  
"No, my family is ..... in the ...... Feudal Era, and I'm not joking." I replied, looking at him seriously.

"Jeez, that's rough."  
"Actually, it isn't. I hate my ignorant brothers and my father is dead."

"Ichigo, you actually ....... hey, eh, you're actually going to be friends with Ichigo!" Keigo stuttered, staring at me with wide eyes like I was crazy or something.

"Her name is Kattoumaru." Ichigo said, stopping Keigo.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Uryuu Ishida. And that's Chad Yatsotora."  
"Chad, Uryuu, nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

*Rrrriiinnnggg*

"We have to get to class." Ichigo said, looking at the group of us.  
We all began walking to classes.

I had the same classes as Ichigo did.  
I went ahead and sat by him.

~At the end of school~

*Beep Beep Beep*  
"Shit, a hollow." I said, not noticing that Ichigo was just walking up beind me.

"Wait, ..... you're a Shinigami, too?"  
"Yeah, I am. I've known you were a shinigami by the substitute pass."

"Which squad are you from?"  
"I'm on squad 1. I'm the captain commander."

"Captain commander!?"

"Yeah, I need a new leiutenant, you wanna' be my leiutenant?"  
"Sure, but we've gorra handle this hollow, "

End


	2. 2 Years Later

The battle was nearing it's end. Ichigo and I had come across Grimmjow in one of the realms; properly 'The Realm of the Dead'. He had been spotted,  
so they went out to search. We were appearantly successful.

"Ichigo!" I wailed as he hit the ground, blood gushing from a wound on his shoulder. "I .... I'm.. okay, ... trust me ..." he mumbled, gripping Zangetsu tightly.

I lashed out at the enemy, Grimmjow. "What, afraid your litttle boyfriend's gonna' die?"

"He isn't my boyfriend and that is that, you bastard!" she yelled, ripping Grimmjow's hole even bigger with her Zanpaku-to, Doragon Makai.

"Sui-pu Zetsumei!"

"Nguhh, " Grimmjow grunted as the black wave that was his death swept over him, engulfing him, and destroying him. Dead, and not remembered.

"Kattoumaru, that was amazing." Ichigo said, wounds still bleeding.  
"Thanks, but we need to tend your wounds ..." I said as I picked him up and started running, seeing Yoruichi in the distance.

"What happened to him?" Yoruichi said as I stopped beside her. "Grimmjow, " I replied, opening a Senkaimon.  
"I've gotta get him back to my place." I said as I walked through, leaving Yoruichi to finish off other Espada.

I ran upstairs with Ichigo in her arms. I layed out a pallet and began to bandage his wounds.

"You took a good beating, " I said as I wrapped bandages around his torso. "So did you, Kattoumaru."

"I know, " I said, fingering a wound on my face. It took up the section half an inch below my eyes, from one edge of my face to the other.  
I also had a wound that ripped my shoulder open and a hole completely through my stomach, just above my naval.

I jumped up to go get some black tea to drink.

I didn't realize I did it untill I winced with pain of the quick movement.

"If you're gonna move that fast, at least bandage yourself up."  
"Yeah, I should. I'll go get a new roll of bandages, " I said, starting towards the bathroom.

"No, I'll do it." he said, stopping me and going to get them himself. When he came back he put a few small bandages across my face and let me bandage my torso and shoulders, because if he helped me it would be weird.

I walked back in, pulling my shirt over my bandaged chest.

_Damn, she still looks pretty. All beat up, and still beautiful, amazing. No wonder all the men in Soul Society love her. Renji is after her, so is Toshiro, Hisagi, Kira, Kenpachi, all of them, even Byakuya._

End


	3. Feudal Era

Ichigo and I had fallen asleep in the livingroom on the second floor while we were talking about Zanpaku-to, fighting, and, suprisingly, alchemy.

"Ichigo, Kattoumaru! Wake up!" Kon shouted as he jumped on my stomach.

"Damn you, you little- What? Ah, man! Kon, you made my wounds start bleeding again!"  
I removed the now blood-soaked bandages from my lower torso.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Kon said, puting his head on my leg.

"You better be, ya' little bastard."  
"Meanie, callin' me a bastard. You're the bastard." he mumbled under his breath as he walked into the next room.

"What'd ya' just say?!" I yelled, flash-stepping in front of Kon.

He swallowed hard. "N-nothin' " "Oh yeah!? I heard what you said! Don't you forget, I'm a demon! The demon general's daughter, infact!"_  
Uh-oh. You did it now, you dumbass piece of cotton. _Kon thought to himself as he attempted to run to Ichigo for safety.

He was too slow. I stepped on his head before he even moved 1 foot.

"Oh, crap! I've done it now!" "You're right, you have done it now!"  
"Ichigo, help meee!" he yelped as he got his head smashed with the scabbard of a Doragon Makai, my Zanpaku-to.

"Whaa- - Ch, Kon got her fired up. She's gonna' keep beating him 'till he's senseless." Ichigo muttered as he saw what was going on.

"Dammit, you little piece of shit!" "Help meeee, Ichigo!"  
Kon ran and jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder as Ichigo stood up.

I threw a kick and swept Kon right off of Ichigo's shoulder. "Y'know, you deserved that, Kon." Ichigo said as he saw Kon get strangled by a blood-red sash.  
"Bastard, " I said as she hung Kon from a nail on the wall.

"Inu-Kattoumaru Masaki Itacho, where are you?" said a voice from downstairs.  
"M-mother, is it really you?" I whispered as I ran downstairs with Ichigo.

"Inu-Kattoumaru! My baby-girl, you've gotten so tall since you left the Feudal Era!" Oomaka-Tenma said, squeezing her daughter.  
"Sheesh, it's been 1,000 years since I last visited."

"Yeah, you're right. Go get dressed- both of you- you need to go to the Feudal Era with me. Kagome is pregnant, so is Kagura and Sango." Oomaka-Tenma said as she left the room.

I put on un-traditional clothes. I wore black cargo pants, a red tanktop, black and crimson high-tops, and a long black cloak that touched the ground.  
"Let's get going, " I said as I opened a senkaimon to the Feudal Era.

"Alright, let's do this." Ichigo said as he stepped through with me.

End


	4. Return of the Legendary Kattoumaru!

When we arrived I greeted Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Miyouga, Kagome, and the village children that had heard great stories about me with warm smiles, hugs, and scooping little-ones off the ground and onto my back.

"Who are you, Kattoumaru's faithful servant?" a little village boy asked, staring at Ichigo's unusual orange hair.  
"I'm Kattoumaru's friend, Kurosaki Ichigo." he replied, an irritated look on his face.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Ichigo said, putting a hand my shoulder.

My face flushed. _His hand ... so warm, so .... comforting, why am I so nervous? It's Ichigo, my friend, ... my .... my .... my one and only true love. What am I thinking?! Dammit, dammit, dammit, why is this happening so often? _I thought as I walked away with Ichigo.

"These kids think I'm your servant!" he said, his face turning back to it's normal color. A peach color, that I thought was inconsiderably cute.

"Eh, I'll tell them you're my _best _friend and we're partners in what we do, vanquishing evil souls with extremely large Zanpaku- to." I said, putting my hand onto his shoulder.  
"Okay, that is fine with me." Ichigo said as we walked back over to the group of children.

"Everyone, this is not my servant. Ichigo is my best friend, and we are partners in our biusness of vanquishing bad souls." I said as all of the kids ran around us.

"Okay, why do you gots orange hair and in those stories ya' has black hair, Kattoumaru?" a little girl asked, walking right up to her and looking at her and Ichigo's hair.  
"Eh, I changed it by putting a lot of coloring into it." I said, attempting to say the right things.

"Oh, I wanna' do that, " she said, trailing off as she walked back to where she lived.

"Kattoumaru, Ichigo, we've gotta' get back to my hut." Oomaka-Tenma said as she and the others began walking.  
"Alright, let's go." I said as she picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder and began walking, side by side with Ichigo.

Once we arrived at the hut Ichigo and I set our bags in our rooms.  
I decided to go for a relaxing walk, alone, without anyone around, to think and overcome the reason why I had acted so awkwardly around Ichigo.

End


	5. On A Walk

I sensed Bankotsu's spiritual pressure near by.  
"Ch, that dirty bastard won't give up on me, will he." I sneered.

3 miles away, Bankotsu flicked his wrist.  
The swift movement of banryuu ripped my face wide open.

"Dammit, Damn you, Bankotsu!" I yelled, echoing through the forest. "Music, beautiful music to my ears." Bankotsu said as he heard my scream.  
I ran back to the hut and mended my wounds. When Ichigo retuned he saw a trail of fresh blood leading to my room.

"Damn it, the first day here and she gets injured, amazing."  
"Hey, what happened to you, " he asked, with a concerned look on his face as he entered the room.

"Bankotsu, he was 3 miles away and he did this." I said, revealing a huge wound, ripping from the bottom of her eye to the halfway point down her face.

"I am scarred forevermore. That attack is permanent, it can only be healed by love. The love of the person that is destined to be with whoever it happened to.  
I created this attack 3,000 years ago, on my annual-every-1,000-year-visit-to-the-feudal-era. It's called Koigokoro Kumori, or love's shadow."

My eyes turned solid crimson, symbolizing anger or the inner kumori's release. "I'm ..... sorry ..... Ichigo ....." I uttered, trying to regain control.  
Zanpaku-to directly infront of his face, I slashed, putting a cut on his cheek.

My eyes then returned to normal. I regained control and ran over to him. I wiped the blood away with my thumb.

"That particular thing will cause you to become a demon, " I said, licking the blood off of my thumb.  
"I don't really care if I become a demon, I'll just become like you, that's all. Except I'm not a woman, don't have black hair and I'm 2 inches taller than you."

They heard clapping. "Nice work, you hurt someone you care about. Excellent." Bankotsu said as he dropped a smokescreen pellet.  
He grabbed me.

"No, Bankotsu! Let me go! .......Raise From Hell, Doragon Makai!"  
Doragon Makai released and used Seishou Kumori to stop Bankotsu.

He still managed to escape with me, weakened, in his grasp.  
Doragom Makai cleared the smotke with Butai Kaze.

She helped Ichigo go after him, so now they are going to get me.

End


	6. Bankotsu's Last Words

"No don't you dare, you pervert!"

"I'm gonna' like this, and so are you."  
"Doubt it, ...."

Bankotsu slipped my pants off then stuck one finger, then another, and another into my entrance.  
Tears of blood ran down my face as I half yelled, half moaned, "Dam-damn .... yo-you ... Ban-Bankotsu .... you ..... wi-will ... p-pay .... fo-for .... thi-this"

"Kattoumaru!" Ichigo said as he and Doragon Makai burst in._No, he wouln't dare touch __**my**__ woman! Never! Never! _was all he thought as he tackled Bankotsu, sending him flying.

"Ichigo, help me!" I yelled as he ran over and me and handed her the soulless blade of Doragon Makai.

I pulled my pants up and left my body.  
"What the, " Bankotsu started as he noticed we were souls, not in human bodies.

"Rise From Hell, Doragon Makai!"  
I ran at Bankotsu and swung down hard with Doragon Makai's shikai form, a blade that looked like a dragon claw, similar to Zangetsu's shape. It was body length, and had a black bandage handle with 15 feet of loose bandage off the end, similar to Zangetsu, as well. The only difference was that the blade had a bloody-red sheen to it when hit with direct sunlight.

"Tsume Bara!" I yelled as Ichgio used Getsuga Tenshou.

"Gaah, dammit! You fucking bastard! You'll pay, now!"

Bankotsu finnaly fell to the ground and I collapsed, the orgasm from Bankotsu's 'pleasure' had finnaly caught up to me.  
"Shit, I hate this. My face is ruined and I feel like I'm a fucking piece of crap!"

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." Ichigo said, comforting me by putting his arms around me.

End


	7. Feelings for Eachother, Revealed

It was 8:00 at night and Ichigo and I had been sleeping since noon.

"Man, I'm tierd, " I yawned looking straight up at the ceilling.  
I got up and walked into Ichigo's was still sleeping soundly.

_He looks so damn cute, sleeping and adorable.I love him._I walked over and sat down.

I put her hand against his face.I felt that sensation face flushed, once again.  
I looked at the bandages on his chest and remembered the day's happenings.

_What did he mean by 'You'll be alright, trust me.'_  
*She gasps* _He doesn't mean it in __**that**__ way, as in he loves me, too, sorta thing!Does he?He probably !He's gonna' be my love!__  
My face will be healed!And best of all he will be mine, plus he's becoming a demon, like me._

I notice him stirring. I rubbed his side and got up and went into the main room and prepared some lemon tea.

It was late night and 're the only ones home because my ignorant mother went to handle biusness overseas in northern Korea.  
Mischevious.

Ichigo awoke to the scent of lemons wafting throughout the hut. He got up and went into the main room.  
I was sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket by the fire.

"Hey, can we go back to the modern times, I'm kinda' uncomfortable here." Ichigo asked as he sat down beside me.  
"Sure, I'm okay with that, besides I usually only stay a day or two around brothers seem to hate you so I don't see why we shouldn't leave."

I got up and got into my soul form, transmuting my body into the modern times.  
"Here we go, " Ichigo said as I bashed him in the head with the glove.

"Let's go, " I said, opening a senkaimon and stepping through.  
Ichigo followed, only to find me back in my body when he got through.

"Here's your body, Ichigo." I said as I held his motionless body.  
He went back into his body, feeling my soft touch on his shoulders.

"I'm going to bed, Ichigo." I announced as I walked up the long fleet of stairs.

The next morning I woke up to have Ichigo, the man who still hates my guts for bashing him in the head a million times, laying next to me on my bed.  
"Hmmm ..... what could this mean?" I said, getting up and walking downstairs into the kitchen to make something to eat for the two of us.

Ichigo woke up to the scent of salmon and soy sauce.  
"Hmmm .... she's cooking." he mumbled, walking downstairs to see what it was.

I was still cooking the salmon, but he came up behind me and put his arms around my chest and kissing my cheek.  
"And what are you doing, sleepyhead?" I asked, still focused on not burning the fish.

"Holding the woman I love, why do you ask?" he said, kissing my cheek again.  
"Wait, ..... my scars, they're gone now." I said, turning to face Ichigo.

I kissed him passionately, he responded by turning me back around so I wouldn't burn the salmon.  
I heard his stomach growl.

I finished cooking and plated the and I sat down at the table and began to eat.  
I had black tea and Ichigo had white tea.

"This is good, " Ichigo commented as he put another piece of fish into his mouth.  
"Thanks, Ichigo." I said, taking a drink of my tea.

By the time we finished it was and I went into the livingroom and watched T.V. for 2 hours, then finnaly got going for the day.

I got a shower and a round of combat practice with Ichigo.  
I drove Ichigo home, and his father insited that I come in.

"You stayed the night at Captain Commander Itacho's house!"

"I know, I'm her Leiutenant, whadda' ya' expect?"

"Leiutenant, how'd you get that spot?!"  
"She asked me the day we met."

"Ichigo, Genryuusai Yamamoto took over transmuted some of her power to another human and she's being executed. Our access is denied, but Toshiro, Rangiku, Kenpachi, and all the captains and leiutenants are on our side, so we're safe." I said, going into soul form and opening a senkaimon.

"Alright, lets go kick Yamamoto's ass." Ichigo said as he stepped through beside me.  
Doragon Makai was in her hidden form so I could be on the downlow.

Ichigo and I landed, not using the Sireitei gate.

Ichigo was sprawled over me because I tried to block his impact with my body, unfortionately that didn't help me worth a damn, though.  
I lifted him off of me and laid him down underneath the shade of a tree.

I laid my black and red cloak over him.  
"Hmm ...... Kattoumaru, We're here, right?" was all he asked me.

"Yeah, we is right over there with Rangiku." I said, pointing towards the two.

End


	8. The White Haori

"Kattoumaru, Ichigo, over here!" Renji said from far off.  
"Alright, I see ya'." I said, flash-stepping to Renji.

"This is boring, no the Shinigami are holding back, which leaves us nothing to do ...." Ichigo complained as I noticed the 'Captain Commander' Genryuusai Yamamoto standing one-fourth of a soul-mile away from our group of Leiutenant Hasagi, Captain Hitsugaya, Leiutenant Matsumoto, Ichigo, Leiutenant Abarai, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Soifon, and me with many more Captains and Leiutenants, even Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Hey, " I whispered. "It's Yamamoto, lets get my place back, ......."

"NOW!" I yelled, as a signal for the whole of us to attack.  
Genryuusai couldn't even move an inch before I was using Kumori no Butai to take him Ichigo used Getsuga Tensho, Genryuusai collapsed.

"Why would you _dare_ to do this, Yamamoto!?You will be executed, instead of Rukia!" I yelled, standing over the fallen man.  
I grabbed the white Haori off of him and ripped it.

"Ichigo, we'll get your Leiutenant's plate as soon as we get back to my biulding." I said, beginning to walk with all of the captains and leiutenants following.

When we got back to my biulding, I grabbed my Haori that touched the ground the ground and put it on.  
Ichigo got his plate and sash.

"Sireitei, " I said from the balcony. "I, Itacho Kattoumaru, have returned with Kurosaki Ichigo to reclaim my position as your Captain Commander."  
The whole of Sireitei began cheering.

"Bring in Rukia, " I said calmly to one of the Shinigami standing beside me.  
"Kattoumaru, thank you!" Rukia said as she ran into the room and hugged me.

"You're welcome, I wasn't the only one who fought. All of the other captains, leiutenants, Ichigo, Yoruichi, and even Urahara did, too."  
"Thank you, everyone!" Rukia said, bowing towards the group in my biulding.

Yoruichi stepped forward with Urahara.  
"So, need any new captains?"

"Yeah, squads 2and your leiutenants wisely." I replied, handing the two the 2 and 5 Captain's Haoris.  
"We'll stay with Sireitei."

"Alright, "  
"Renji, you are captain of squad 3." I said, handing him a Haori.

"Thank you, Kattoumaru!" Renji replied gratefully.  
"You're welcome, " I said flashing a smile, then disappearing with Ichigo into the depths of Sireitei to go back to my quarters.

End


	9. Living, then Dying

"I'm happy that I returned, " I said, relaxing into the hot spring.

Hmmm, I wonder what Ichigo is doing in his ..... reading ....... practicing ...... hmmm.I'll scry him."  
I used my ability to scry someone and thought of Ichigo.

What I saw was this:  
Ichigo yawned and stood left his quarters and walked down the outdoor hall towards my quarters.

"Kattoumaru?" Ichigo's voice came echoing through the quarters.  
"In the hot spring room." I replied, standing up and grabbing a towel.

"S-Sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to talk to you and just spend some time together."  
"S-sure, just let me get dressed and we can go on a walk." I replied, closing the sliding door.

Ichigo saw my naked yet shadowed figure through the sliding cloth door.  
He was in awe, seeing the body of the woman he admired most, even shadowed by the cloth door, right before him.

I opened the door and walked into my bedroom, going over and grabbing my Zanpaku-to and slipping it through my sash.

Ichigo and I went out to where the river was and sat down and had a long conversation.

We heard the terrible screechng of a Menos Grande.

"Move, Ichigo!" I yelled, not wanting him to get injured for my sake.

My grey eyes showed no emotion when the hollow hit body was still weak from Bankotsu's 'pleasure' from sticking his fingers inside of me and make his so called 'cock' to actually get bigger than an inch.(sorry Bankotsu fans, had to do it.I hate him.)

"No!" Ichigo yelled as I hit the ground.  
He finnished the hollow off with one infuriated slash and ran over and picked me up in his arms.

"This can't be happening, I can't let you die, Kattoumaru.I just can't!" he said, tears brimming in his eyes.  
"I-i'm sorry, but I doubt I'll last another day in my your father will know what to do with a fatal wound like me to him .... soon ....."

End


	10. Bandaging Wounds

"Dad, dad!" Ichigo called through the house, still carrying my limp body.

"What!?"

"It's Kattoumaru!She was injured trying to make sure I didn't die battling a Menos Grande." he replied, revealing my motionless body that was draped with Ichigo's kimono.

"Alright, we'll do something about this!Come!"

Isshin began to undress my wounded body to bandage it.

"Stop!" Ichigo said, standing up and glaring at his father.

"Eh, ... I think she would prefer it if _I _bandaged her wounds."

"Oh, I know what you mean.I'll be back in a me if you need me."

Ichigo finnished undressing me and looked me over, looking at every square inch of my body, savoring it.

He began to delecately bandage my punctured torso, careful not to damage what he would soon claim to be his and his only.

When he finished he laid down beside my bandaged and re-dressed body and fell asleep, arms wrapped around my waist, holding our bodies close.

Sorry It's so short, but I wanted to preview what Ichigo and Isshin did to help Kattoumaru.


	11. The Note

I awoke to Ichigo sleeping with his arms around my waist and his head on my chest.

I hummed lightly at the warmth going throughout my body.

Ichigo hummed in response, being awakened by the slight sound from my chest.

"I-i'm alive, and well." I whispered before I kissed the top of my savior's head.

"I'm glad, Kattoumaru.I'm the one who bandaged body is ..... amazing."

"You pervert, I love you."

"Ch, my wa- oh, I shouldn't say this."

"I think your father and sisters have gone out of town."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a note on the table next to says:

Ichigo and Kattoumaru,

Yuzu, Karin, and I are going out of town for a week.

We leave the Clinic to you,

Isshin Kurosaki"

"That old iddiot, doesn't know what's going through his head."

"Ummm, can you let me get up?" I said, sitting up.

"Oh, sorry." Ichigo replied, getting up off of the bed and standing up.

"Gwaah!" I yelled, losing my balance on my injured leg.

"Shit, " Ichigo cursed as he ran over and caught me before I fell completely.

"Sorry, Ichigo." I said, looking at him as I stood up.

"It's okay, Kattoumaru."

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch.

Ichigo came in and sat beside me, placing my red cloak over my shoulders.

I leaned closer to him, proving to him that I had affections for him.

He put his arms around me, making me warmer and more cofortable.

"My father told me he would be leaving soon, but he never said when he was leaving."

"Really?" I asked, looking at him with a confused glance.

"Yeah, he, Karin, and Yuzu were going to some event in Korea or something ...."

"Damn, and he left the clinic to us." I cursed, watching the steam rise off of my mug.

"I need to go back to my place and get some clothes if I'm gonna' watch the clinic with you." I said, looking up at him.

At that moment Renji came in holding oneof my bags, full of clothes that would last a week changing every day and night.

"Hey, Urahara got a message that said I needed to stop by your place with this bag." Renji said as he set the bag down on the floor.

"Oh, I guess that's solved." I said, leaning back and relaxing once more.

"Ch, the iddiot actually left a note to Urahara to do _actually_ has senses."

"So, what happened to you out there, Kattoumaru?" Renji asked, sitting down in a chair beside the couch.

"I tried to make sure Ichigo didn't get attacked by the Menos Grande.I ended up getting severely hurt by Cero."

"Geez, " he replied, looking at the bandages that covered the wounds on my arms.

"I can even reflect Cero with my own, I can even show you." I said, standing up and stretching.

"We could go to my place and I could demonstrate, "

"No, your wounds might open up again." Ichigo protested.

"Hey, I need to get back to Urahara's shop." Renji said, standing up and checking the time.

"Okay, we'll see you back in Sireitei in a few days." I said, smiling at Renji as he left.

"What was the smile all about?"

"I was hiding the pain that had shot through my body from when I stood up so quickly." I said, grimacing from the pain.

"Geez, you've gotta' be more careful when you are injured." Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around me, soothing some of the pain.

"I know, " I whispered, closing my eyes and listening to Ichigo's light breathing.

End

In the next chapter there is some lemon!

Fair warning!


	12. Separated, then Put Back Together Again

"Hmmmmmmmm, I miss Ichigo." I sighed, looking into the sky as I polished Doragon Makai's black and red blade.

"I wonder what he's doing in the clinic right now."

~Flashback Begins~

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Sireitei needs me to come back because a Shinigami had been injured and poison that they carry doesn't have a functional antadote."

"Dammit, I guess it's goodbye for a month, Ichigo." I said, walking over to him and looking him in the eyes.

"I guess it is since I need to watch the clinic."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo.I'll try to get back soon." I said, opening a Senkaimon and stepping through.

~Flashback Ends~

*Sigh* "Dammit!!!" I yelled to the world around me.

"I'm hopeless, " I whispered, imagining Ichigo feeling the same way.

"Ichigo, " I whispered.

"If you can hear me I tell you this: I need you to have something to live for!" I yelled, echoing throughout Soul Society.

~Ichigo's POV~

"Damn, why did they need to send her away?" I whispered, looking across the schoolyard.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Orhime asked as she walked up to me.

"It's nothing, really." I said, turning to walk away.

"Kurosaki, what's wrong with you?Ever since Kattoumaru headed back to Soul Society on biusness ...... oh, I see what's happening." Uryuu said when I turned around.

"Oh, Ichigo, I'm sorry." Orhime apolagised.

"No, don't apolagise.I wasn't thinking when I behaved a minute ago." I said, looking at her again.

~Kattoumaru's POV~

"I need to find him, .... now!" I said under my breath as I walked back into my biulding.

"What's wrong, Kattoumaru?" Yoruichi asked, looking at me.

"I need Ichigo." I replied.

"I'm going to use the Senkaimon and go back to Karakura Town."

~Ichigo's POV~

"Ginta, I need to use the Senkaimon." I said, approaching Urahara's shop.

"Why do you need to use it, Carrot Head?" Ginta asked.

"Reasons you don't need to know, now move!" I said, pushing Ginta out of the way.

"Okay, okay, don't get ill tempered!"

Ginta opened the Senkaimon.

The moment I was about to step through Kattoumaru came out of it.

~Kattoumaru's POV~

The Senkaimon opened and I stepped through.

I got to the other side and stepped out and Ichigo was about to come through, himself.

"I-Ichigo, I was just coming to ....."

"I was, too." he said calmly, holding my shoulders gently as we walked back to my place.

"Why did you have to leave me so soon?" Ichigo whispered as we walked into my house, turning me to face him.

"Someone got a new type of poisoning and they couldn't seem to find an antidote."

"Oh, well that's behind us and this ....." he said, guiding me upstairs to my bedroom.

".... is now." he finished mischeviously as he pressed his body against mine.

_Oh, geez, it's finnaly gonna' happen ...... _

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you, that's why I talked to you on your first day." Ichigo said_._

My kimono and hakamas hit the observed each and every curve of my body.

"In all your years you havn't been touched, never had a child, but had Bankotsu's disgusting fingers in you."

I grabbed his kimono and removed it from his body.

He pressed his body against mine.

Then he stuck 3 fingers into my entrance.

All of my wanting that had biult up over the time of 2 years was finnaly released.

My juices dripped off of his hand.I moaned his name lightly as he began pumping his fingers in and out.

Even though I was still standing I arched my back inward and met his pumping with the bucking of my hips.

"Kattoumaru are you ready?" he asked me, still pumping in and out.

"Yes, I would've killed you if I didn't want this." I said, looking at him with a fearless glance.

"Alright, " he said, looking at me.

~Ichigo's POV~

"Alright, " I said, looking at Kattoumaru.

I removed my hakamas.

Kattoumaru's bandages still remained, but I didn't remove them, for I feared her wounds would reopen.

I positioned myself at her entrance.

I began to push in, getting a whimer from Kattoumaru at my slowness.

I got all the way in and began a rythm, Kattoumaru met my thrusts with the bucking of her hips.

The wounds reopened.

"St-stop, " Kattoumaru mumbled, feeling the pain and seeing the blood soak through the bandages.

~Kattoumaru's POV~

"St-stop, " I mumbled, feling the pain and seeing the blood soak through the bandages.

"I'm sorry, Kattoumaru." Ichigo whispered, getting up and putting his boxers and hakamas on.

I stood up, blood still runnung, and put my panties, and hakamas back on.

I removed the bandages from my bloody body and threw them aside.

I grabbed another roll and rebandaged myself.

"I'm sorry, Kattoumaru, " Ichigo said again.

I looked up at him, my eyes neutral, no hatred or fear showed, making Ichigo and I, both , feel better.

Ichigo put his kimono back on and I put mine on, too.

I returned to my returned to his, as well.

I leaned close, feeling the comfort of his presence, as we walked to my garage.

Ichigo and I got into my truck.

I started it up, and went up the narrow tunnel to the surface.

I started towards the clinic.

"Isn't your father coming home tomorrow?" I asked with a solemn look on my face.

"Yeah, he is, but he called and told me he's going to the northern part of Japan for a month with the girls right after."

"Damn, he's not busy, at all!" I said sarcastically.

"And we have to go back to school tomorrow, too." Ichigo said.

"Damn, " I said, realizing he was right.

I pulled up to the clinic and stopped.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, " I said.

"Oh, wait!" I said, jumping out of the truck and running to the back.

I removed the tarp to reveal a new street motorcycle.

"Whoa, " Ichigo mumbled, seeing the sleek black outer-armour of the motorcycle and a black helmet.

"For you, Ichigo." I said, pulling it off of the back of the truck.

"You can stop by my house tomorrow morning, if not I'll come by yours." I said, looking him in the eyes."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, " Ichigo replied as I got back into the cab of the large truck and left.

End


	13. Months Later

*Ktttttt*"Hey, wait up!"*Ktttttt*

*Ktttttt*"You speed up!"*Ktttttt*

The thunder was cracking around us as we raced to Hanakura High.

The reving noises of our street motorcycles was no match for the thunderous roars of the storm.

We jumped off of our motorcycles and ran to our classes as the storm progressed on, soaking our jackets through.

When we walked into class everyone stared.

I had my helmet in hand and my jacket was dripping.

Ichigo was right behind in hands, and his jacket was dripping, too.

"What happened to you two, get stuck in the storm?" Uryuu said, fixing his glasses.

"Sort decided to ride our motorcycles instead of taking my Mustang or Corvette." I said, setting my helmet and bookbag beside my desk.

"Miss Itacho, .I saw your motorcycles and decided I should pick up some dry jackets from the you are, " My teacher said, throwing me some jackets.I handed one to Ichigo, and put the other on.

"Thanks, " I said, looking at her gratefully.

"Class, your graduation to college is diplomas will be handed out and you will be done with high school." the teacher announced, looking over us.

I turned and saw Keigo running at me.

"What the hell!?" I yelled, getting toppled.

He attempted to unbutton my shirt.

"Dammit, Keigo, stoppit!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, feeling a stinging sensation on my stomach.

"Keigo, get off of her!" Ichigo scowled as he pulled him off of me with Chad.

I sighed."Thank you, " I said, holding my stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked me.

Blood began seepingnthrough my shirt.

"No, ..... I guess the rough-housing reopened my wounds ......" I trailed off.

"Orihime, take Keigo to the principal and tell him what happened, and Kattoumaru go to the , go with her." the teahcer commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." we all chanted, at that, we left.

"Let's switch, " I said, letting Ichigo get ahold of Keigo's shirt as Orihime and I went to the nurse.

Once there, Orihime and I told the nurse what happened.

"Oh, you poor thing!" the nurse said with a concerned glance.

She rebandaged my wounds and Orihime went to the principal's office to get Ichigo.

Ichigo and I went through the halls, sitently whispering.

"What was he thinking!?" Ichigo whispered urgently.

"I dunno ..." I replied.

~The rest of the week continued with awkward events like this one, untill they went to the feudal era~

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. The Last Stand and The Cherry Blossoms

"I'm glad I'm with you, Ichigo." I said sarcastically, knowing it was H-Ichigo.(Hollow Ichigo)

"I'm glad I'm with you, too, Kattoumaru." H-Ichigo said, smiling.

I flash stepped away from his arms.

"What's-a-matta?" H-Ichigo asked, smiling once more.

"H-Ichigo, I know it's you ...." I said, drawing Doragon Makai.

"You're smart, " He said, coming towards me.

"DIE!" I yelled, running Ichigo through along wth H-Ichigo.

He coughed up blood.

"Kumori Bara!" I yelled, obliterating H-Ichigo with Ichigo.

"It was gonna' happen one day, ..." I said, looking into the sky.

I was in awe.

What I saw was thousands of _cherry blossoms in the moonlight__._

It was a beautiful sight.

I rose and released my demon form and Bankai together.

I had a red tight fitting top with slim black pants on with black gloves, black shoes, and a blood red cloak that touched the ground.

I had blood red eyes and black and blood red marks on my face.

My hair was jet black with red and silver streaks.

Doragon Makai had black, red trimmed, bandages flowing off of the hilt.

The blade had the top half black, the bottom was a bloody red/black color and I was truly a frightening sight.

I was a blood red flash as I made my way to a better life in another place besides Karakura Town.

End.


	15. Author's Note Must Read :P

Sorry, everyone!

I couldn't seem to get it correct, so, yeah, It's sorta' outta' order!

It's my 1st one, so, please no bad reviews (I wouldn't care) give me your opinion on it, what do you think I should do to not make the same mistake again!

Sorry, still, ........ sorry!

Is suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper sorry!

Bye :3


End file.
